


Gas Station Confessions

by Unknown_Introvert



Category: Stan the Water Man
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Introvert/pseuds/Unknown_Introvert
Summary: Jimmy works up the courage to confess his feelings Stan in front of a convenience store at a gas station with roses.





	Gas Station Confessions

What was Jimmy doing up at 1:00 am on a Wednesday, you might ask? Really he was just doing normal stuff like watching TV on his bed, browsing on social media, and you know just wondering what he’s going do about his massive crush on Stan.  
He had gone out with many people before, so it wasn’t like he was exactly nervous to dating, but he’s never had a long term relationship. So unlike most people he had never got that intimately close to any of his previous partners because he knew those relationships never went very far and most times he would just rather stay alone which is when he adopted the lone wolf kind of life style. But Stan on the other hand, had been in a long term relationship with his ex-wife and Stan was the type of person to want to be intimately close with their partner. Jimmy imagined Stan probably was the type of guy to walk down the streets holding his partner’s hand, have late night cuddle sessions, and would probably embrace his partner every chance he got. Jimmy’s face began to warm up; he may have let his thoughts wonder a bit too far there.  
Still they both had such different types of relationship experiences would they even be able to work well together?  
Jimmy let out a sigh, this kind of attitude wasn’t going to help get Jimmy anywhere with his feelings for Stan, but he remembered something that might help him. He looked under his bed for a little brown journal he kept hidden underneath it. He felt around for a few seconds before feeling the cool cover of the journal and pulling it out from underneath the bed. Then he flipped it open to a page he had dedicated to just writing positive things about himself to give him confidence in times of stress in his life. It was something he had just written when he arrived in Los Santos because everything was chaotic here and it wasn’t easy being here. When things seemed hectic in his life he often consulted it to get the confidence to take charge and control any situation he had. One of the most important things he wrote down in it is remember to take a deep breath and remember all the good things he’s done that will remind him there is hope in the future for things to get better.  
Stan presence in Jimmy’s life was the best thing that has happened to him in a long time and Jimmy has to tell him he loves him because he can’t miss his chance to.  
……………………  
Jimmy told Stan as he exited the gas station’s convenience store “I’ll be waiting for you outside when you’re done.”  
He went outside and took a deep breath he was going to reveal his feelings for Stan today just he needed one thing first. He walked over to his car that they had arrived in and opened the trunk of car to reach in and take out a bouquet of roses he hid in the trunk. He wanted to get something simple for Stan but not overdue it too much because he wanted this to be as perfect as it can.  
He walked back over to the convenience store and stood near the entrance and waited patiently for Stan.  
……………………  
Stan thanks the cashier with a big smile and he exited the convenience store only to be greeted by a beautiful man holding a bouquet of roses. It took him a second to recognize it was him because he looked like one of those male leads in the romantic movies about to confess their love to their love interest. Was his friend Friendly J in love with someone and he didn’t know about it?  
Stan said “Hey Friendly J, who are those flowers for? Are they for a special someone?”  
Jimmy rubbed the back of his head as his cheeks began to blush a bright red, “Yeah, they’re for someone special. They are very important to me.”  
Stan noticed how Jimmy’s face was turning a bright red and looked hot “Have you been getting proper hydration lately? Your face is turning red. I have water right here for you to drink.”  
Stan starts to pull out some waters from his fanny pack, but Jimmy motions him to stop and Stan complies because he trusts his friend Friendly J.  
Jimmy replied “No, I’m fine. I just really want to give these flowers to the person I care about and hopefully they’ll go out with me.”  
Stan walks over to Jimmy and puts and arm around his shoulder and says “Friendly J, any person would be lucky to have you!”  
A smile appears on Jimmy’s face “Thank you. I’m glad you think so.”  
Stan questions “Besides who is the lucky person you want to go out with?”  
Jimmy looks straight into Stan’s eyes and says “You.”  
Stan’s body froze for a moment while he processed Jimmy’s confession, but then his heart began to race a hundred miles an hours and his face was burning a bright red color. Was this really happening?  
As if to answer Stan’s thoughts, Jimmy held out the roses and said “Stan I’ve romantically liked you for a while now and I was wondering if we could go on a date on the future?”  
Stan accepted the roses and embraced Jimmy “Of course I would! You have been the nicest person to me ever since I got here and I like you too Jimmy.”  
With Jimmy enclosed in Stan’s arms everything felt right with the world, like nothing else in the world mattered because they were safe in each other’s arms.


End file.
